BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING
by Evennothingisimpossible
Summary: Faye is absolutely furious. She just found out that Jake, her ex-boyfriend befriend Cassie and flirting with her shamelessly. She confronts Cassie about it and says nasty things to her. The other members of the circle try to stop Faye but nothing works until Cassie do something that makes her shut up. Faye/Cassie (The Secret Circle) Femslash.


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SECRET CIRCLE.**

**My First Story in any sites. Constructive Criticism is well appreciated. Happy Reading **

Faye stands in front of Cassie who sits on the couch reading a book. She cross her arm and stomping her foot impatiently.

"So, how was it?" Faye asked with an angry voice. Cassie look up to Faye with startled expression as to why the brunette look at her with furious expression.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh c'mon Cassie, don't act innocent. I know you and Jake are flirting and I do know it leads to sex!" Faye said glaring at her.

"What? Of course not! Faye, I just know him for 3 days and I never flirt with him"

Cassie answered Faye accusation but Faye still glaring at her, clearly not believing of what she said. She sighed.

"Look, if you don't believe me that's your problem not mine" with that said, Cassie return to her book but it flew out of her hand because Faye throw it at the corner of the room. Cassie stands up and glaring at Faye, clearly not liking what just Faye did.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Cassie said angrily, her she just wanted to read her book peacefully but Faye had just ruin it. Diana, Adam, Melissa and Jake just arrive at the abandon house and saw the glaring between Cassie and Faye, upon seeing this, Diana quickly separate the two.

"What's happening?" Diana asked, looking back and forth to the two of them who still glaring at each other, good thing that none of two using magic against each other.

"Cassie, are you okay? Did Faye do something bad?" Jake asked when two girls did not answer Diana. Faye scoffed.

"Are you kidding me?! I don't do something bad to her, I just warning her about you!" Faye said looking at Jake with a hard look.

"Warning me? Are you serious? The way you said it Faye, it's as if I steal Jake from you!" Cassie said.

Jake sighed and looks at Faye. "Faye, you knew we're over how many tim-"

"Of course I knew" Faye said cutting what Jake trying to say to her. "I'm just warning her because clearly this girl," Faye pointing Cassie, "doesn't know how to get a man. Diana and Adam broke up because-"

"Watch it Faye!" Adam said cutting her off. "What happen to Diana and I doesn't involve Cassie"

Faye chuckle shaking her head. "Don't think I'm dumb!"

Melissa who is silently watching, hold Fayes' shoulder to stop Faye who continue saying nasty things about Cassie but stop when the girl glares at her. Melissa just sighed, Faye is really furious right now, not just she insults Cassie but she also insults the other member of the circle who defended Cassie. She knew that Faye couldn't be stop when she is in a battle mode. Cassie had enough. She doesn't like to be associated as boyfriend stealer especially of her sexual preference, you see, Cassie is a lesbian, she didn't hide it but she didn't also announce it but if someone will ask her then she will tell the truth, so with that thought, she grab Fayes' wrist who currently insulting Jake for defending her. Faye immediately stop talking when Cassie grab her, before she could say another nasty remarks to her, Cassie pull her closer and kiss her lips making her eyes widen in shock.

"I don't play for their team" Cassie said with a husky voice after pulling away from Faye whom still in shock, not even a work she can utter. Cassie leans closer to Fayes' ear and said.

"Bet you didn't see that coming" licking Fayes' ear, earning a gasp from the girl. Cassie look at her and smirk, clearly liking her reaction before leaving the abandon house with the book in her hand and a smile in her face, leaving a flustered and a speechless Faye, a shock and speechless members of the circle.

**Hope you like it. And please don't forget to review. **


End file.
